amor bajo la lluvia
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: aveces te preguntas, cuando lo mas bello llega a tu vida... ¿se va ha quedar para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

Una mañana soleada, un joven de 20 años de edad, con cabellos negros azulados, piel morena clara y ojos azules de ensueño.

Ese joven era un chico dedicado al estudio y aparte de ser el mas popular en su universidad también era un buen estudiante… mientras que por otro lado una chica de 20 años de cabellos rojos como la sangre, blanca y con ojos de esmeralda.

Ella era una chica que al igual que el joven era inteligente, pero lo único diferente era que ella no tenía amigos que todas las mañanas en el descanso la acompañaban las babosas un papel y un lápiz, ella solo escribia lo que se le venia a la mente ya que le gustaba meditar y reflexionar, cuando de repente el sonido de la campana la saco de su mundo (estúpido sonido de que finalizo el descanzo)

De manera que tenia que ir a clases.

Después de la escuela ella solia ir a su casa pero ese dia no había llegado. Ya era las cinco de la tarde ya hace cinco horas y media que no regresaba, cuando el joven de cabello azulado se preocupo y la fue a buscar esto surgio porque llevaban un mes saliendo a escondidas y era su aniversario y el cumpleaños de su princesa…

Flashback

Era una tarde calida, y la gente pasaba de un lado a otro en busca de un regalo pues era san valentine cuando aun en el colegio el joven de cabello azulado fue a buscar un objeto que se le había queado en el salón cuando siente que unos labios se pegan cotra los suyos haciéndolo sentir algo que nunca había sentido… era su princesa… la peliroja se sonrrojo levemente creando una fina capa roja en sus mejillas, y lo que una vez fue un beso de golpe se había convertido en un tierno beso.

Fin de flashback

El chico desesperado se sento en un banco de el parque ya con frustración en la mente y tristesa mescladas empezó a llorar al saber que llorar no resolvería nada, se levanto del banco y empezó a caminar.

Mientras el cielo se nublaba y se tornaba gris cuando se escucho un disparo el chico corrió al lugar donde se escucho el ruido y cuando llego se encontró con su princesa tendida en el suelo encima de un charco de sangre, el la tomo en sus brazos y vio como su princesa saco su ultima lagrima, que recorrio de la mejilla hasta sus labios desapareciéndose en aquel recorrido mientras se iba desangrando poco a poco, el pedia ayuda pero nadie le prestaba atención. Para que después su princesa se valla marchando de esta vida… ya era de noche y mientras se desvanecia a la luz de la luna el chico de cabello azul escuchaba sus ultimas palabras que eran te amo… Eli…. Dicho esto fue seguido por un tierno beso para después quedarse dormida y llegar a su fin…

Mientras Ashley llora como loca yo les recuerdo que yo! Cree esta historia pero Ashley me ayudo a redactarla…

Pobre Trixie ah muerto!... T-T , pero… revivirá! Eseo se los dire o… cuando suba el otro cap , si es que subo otro…

Muajajajaja

N T FUERA!

WI…!


	2. Chapter 2 recuerdos del pasado

Un doctor muy adinerado , pasaba por allí cuando vio al chico llorando le dio mucha tristeza- joven en que te puedo ayudar-

Eli solo le dijo- ella se va … murió y nadie me quizo ayudar- el se entristecio- hola mi nombre es Kord…

-¡Kord zane! no puede ser- el se agacho con eli- si y creo que aun podemos salvarla ella todavía tiene respiración-

- seguro te lo agradesco te pagare lo que sea pero no dejes que muera- dijo el shane aun con esperanza- claro y… no hay que pagar nada va por mi cuenta-

El shane y el troll fueron al hospital, unos doctores salieron corriendo el troll coloco a Trixie en una camilla y estos se la llevaron rápido eli se asusto de pronto seria demasiado grave- ¡que paso va a estar bien!- dijo isterico- si calmate eli, haremos lo que podamos-

Seguro- dijo el shane triste- el troll le sonrio-doctor no tiene suficiente sangre para la operación-dijo un auxiliar asustado – necesitamos un donante urgente

Que sangre es la niña-pregunto el troll-a+-respondio simplemente el auxiliar,el troll solo hizo una mueca recordando que se había agotado-yo!...yo soy a+-dijo un topoide

En la sala de espera de urgencia estaba tranquila a no ser…-ah…..! duele!duele!duele!-dijo un topoide adolorido, eli estaba en una silla esperando a que le dieran el resultado , luego de horas de espera llega el troll muy feliz –la hemos salvado!

Eli se tiro a los brazos del troll a abrazarlo – ah por cierto es tu novia picaron!-dijo un troll- se me olvidaba ya despertó! Dale esto-dijo dándole un ramo de rosas blanca- dale haslo campeón.

Entro a la habitación y Trixie nada mas grito su nombre-eli!-trixie!-se besaron hasta que alguien dijo –yo!-y luego retomo la seriedad- buenas yo soy millar Milford y vengo a investigar el caso de Trixie

En otro lugar estaba un rubio de ojos azules verdosos recostado en una hamaca. Ese chico fue el que por una vez que Trixie lo rechaso le dio un disparo- ya ves preciosa eso por irte con shane…

Flashback

Trixie estaba pasando por la zona cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba y la puso frente a el y comensaron a hablar o a discutir –¿hola te acuerdas de mi?- dijo el-

-no dijo -ella mintiendo- ¿ah segura?-

-segura- dijo ella- m… bien no te acuerdas de una frase que he usado antes…-

- si no estas con migo no estaras con nadie mas-dijo el -realmente no me acuerdo- dijo ella con indiferencia-

- no mientas tu y yo sabemos que si te acuerdas de mi- afirmo el- twist ya basta… de juegos- dijo ella cansada-

- te advierto esto no es un juego- dijo el sacando un arma- twist ya basta de juegos- dijo ella retrocediendo-

- esto ya no es un juego de niños sino una guerra de adulto (reitero tienen 20)

Fin de flashback

Entonces el chico menciono unas palabras saliéndose asi de su recuerdo.

Esos momentos…- y grabando una sonrisa de maldad en su cara-

Hola como están, la verdad iba a ser de un solo capitulo pero ya que, como lloraron en los comentario y bueno nos gusta complacer al lector asi que ya saben primero ustedes, la verdad preguntamos queiern capitulos capítuloscortos, la verdad es que de eso depende el tiempo, bueno gracias por leer quien quiere tercera parte, el departamento de quejas esta cerrado solo sugerencias y comentarios…

Ashley y NT


End file.
